Flowerfox
Flowerfox is a survivor who owned a boat on Zanzooze-3. While she was on her boat in the middle of a storm, she drifted further and further away from land. While trying her hardest to return, all electronics failed her on boat. Before Hopeless Not a lot is known about Flowerfox before the events of Hopeless. It's important to note that she went to a school where Mothela was teaching her. As a result of this, Mothela and Flowerfox have a close bond with each other. She owned a boat before the events of Hopeless and apparently would go out at night to look up into the stars away from city noise and pollution that drowns out the night-sky. In Hopeless Flowerfox is first found during Part 19. She knocks on the survivor gate as she assumes that there are survivors there from the shining lights. Once opened, she immediently is in shock to find Mothela, her teacher. After a little reunion, Flowerfox explains that her boats electronics failed, she drifted further and further away until she finally hit land. She explains that she was on a different island before this one. Her ship was totally destroyed when it was violently beached on the rocky shore-line. While exploring this land, she notices that there tribesmen in the area. Flowerfox does not contact these tribesmen and keeps hidden. After this, she realizes how dangerous this island is and decides to make a smaller wooden boat from her own ship-wrecked boat. She somehow manages to sail to the island where in Part 19, they are located. Ironically, her boat crashed again near a small river delta. Only a few hundred meters in-land and she would of discovered the others survivors. However, Flowerfox, fearing that there could be more tribesmen on this island decided to keep very close to the shore-line. When the original survivors from the plane-site locate Flowerfox's boat, she is no-where to be found. There was also alcohol next to the boat which the survivors took. However, later along the line Flowerfox states that she doesn't drink alcohol and didn't have any with her. It's currently not known who did this. It's not really known what happens to Flowerfox for a while after she crashes her boat. After she is done explaining her story, she says to the survivors that she came here because of the lights and only because of them. Flowerfox will then rest at the camp, staying there. Flowerfox will then go with Sharples and Xann back to the plane-site to see if anything happened. Flowerfox confirms that it's her boat and states how ironic the situation is. Once Flowerfox and the others reach the plane-site, they notice a grave. Sharples and Xann explain that this isn't one of their people. So the group goes ahead to explore further, seeing a note by an exploration team. Flowerfox is eager to try and get to them at the tribal camp. Once they arrive, they notice tribesmen in the camp. Sharples will then try to get answers from the tribesmen, Flowerfox will try to tell Xann and Sharples to stop being so agressive but is largely unheard. Flowerfox and the others then go deeper into the tribe and find the chieftain. Who apparently is very friendly and say that they have the exploration team at the camp. Flowerfox says it's a good idea to sleep the night at the place they're currently at so they can make the trip over to the exploration team. Xann is hesitant, but is soon convinced by her. Sharples however, really dislikes the idea. The next day Flowerfox, Sharples and Xann leave with the tribal members to go to the main tribal camp. Flowerfox is eager to see if the exploration team can assist them in getting home. Once there, she leads the way and notices an alien by the name of Caria, who was on the note previously mentioned in episode twenty. The group begins to speak to Caria but is then told the shocking news that getting home during the CME is impossible. Caria suggests to Flowerfox and the others to wait it out on the island unless they can find a boat big enough with 'endless supplies'. She states that they're 31,500 miles away from the closest port. Caria will then tell the survivors to go look for her crew-mates of which they agree. They find Sandera, Nekeb and Duhgrie. Sandera hints that if the survivors find a spaceship that isn't destroyed, they maybe able to get home, Flowerfox asks what this region is and Sandera replies: "You're in a region that is mostly isolated." Sandera will then give the survivors more anti-infection tablets. When arriving to Nekeb, Flowerfox introduces herself but is quickly interrupted by Nekeb saying he knows who they are, he will then explain he lose his wife and ot that, Flowerfox apologises. When they arrive to Duhgrie, he gives tips on how to be prepared, but also gives the survivors some tablets. Which are anti-depressants. When they get back to Caria, Flowerfox asks if Caria would want to go with them back to their group to which Caria immediently refuses citing that she wants to stay out of big groups. This infuriates Sharples and Xann. After she refuses, the group consults. Sharples things the entire situation is 'fucked'. However, Flowerfox tries calm him down, saying they know how to craft medicine and that they just need to wait a little longer for the CME to end. When they go to the chieftain, Sharples will hint that it was his group that attacked the tribe in the first place. The chieftain will stay silent but Flowerfox immediently apologizes and says that they should leave. Once they're out of the camp, Flowerfox says that they should be very careful with what they say because the tribesmen may come after them after vengence, especially with what Sharples just said. Xann says they deserved it, Hwoever Flowerfox says they didn't know any better. They will then leave and go back to their camp. Decisions made by Flowerfox Episode 31: Did not go to retrieve fuel. Episode 42: Decided to go to the Viridius Episode 44: Decided to not kill Dantius. Dantius did not forget this. Episode 45: Decided to negotiate with the tribe and try to give Dantius back to the Luinalkwe without violence. Episode 45: Protected Dantius against Starlet. Dantius did not forget this. Episode 50: Stopped Florian from comitting more harm. Episode 58: Wanted to shoot Corvus to prevent Reblon from being killed. The group will not forget this. Episode 59: Decided to go with C.D to find her friend. C.D will not forget this. Episode 66: Did not want Dantius to die and doesn't want harm to come to Corvus, the group remembers the previous stand-off with Corvus and how she wanted to shoot him. Episode 72: Refused to leave the survivors after waking in Nassana's ship Episode 75: Decided to save Mothela who is being kept on the Grox mothership. Episode 76: Decided to not negotiate with Starlet and stayed at the Kankdernan camp. Episode 91: Requested Nassana to take her to Kailee. Episode 93: Asked Kailee to not tell Gurret what actually happened to Elspacy. Episode 97: Trivia *She is the only one out of the entire main cast to not of used a swear word. *She is also one of the only people to not have killed another yet, along with Reblon, Kait, Tandui and C.D. *It appears Flowerfox's original crash site has been lost even though there were tribal members on the island where she was located on. It's not entirely known who these people were, but it can possibly be assumed that this was the Kankdernan's. *She appears to have worked in a beauty salon as revealed in episode 62. *Despite her young age, she seems to consider herself as a capable leader. *Strangly, she has wanted to save Dantius from Starlet despite the fact that Dantius wants to kill most of the survivors. When dealing with Corvus in the hut however, she appears to have wanted to killed him. *Flowerfox is known for being incredibly calm, even during very tense moments. *She is perhaps the youngest in the series being only 26. *Flowerfox lives on the planet where the setting of Hopeless takes place. Category:Characters Category:Herbivorous Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Creator Characters